


Fingers

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Blaine don't always have the same ideas about parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt’s hands away from his mouth. “No no baby. Don’t suck on your fingers.” Grabbing a pacifier, he stuck it into Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt, who had been playing with Beau Bunny as his diaper was changed, moved the rabbit to the side so that he could look at Blaine. “I like my fingers better Daddy,” he complained, not bothering to remove the pacifier in his mouth.

“I know you do. Why don’t I like you sucking on your fingers though?” Blaine didn’t look at Kurt’s face as he finished changing him.

Kurt sighed, frustrated, “They’re germy, and they could make me sick. But they won’t. Papa makes me wash my hands a million times a day.”

“Why else?” Blaine asked, pushing Kurt’s bangs off of his forehead. He waited patiently.

“It’s bad for my teeth. But it’s not Daddy.”

“No?” Blaine asked, smiling as he helped Kurt sit and pulled him up onto his hip. They walked out into the living room.

“No,” Kurt said, resting his head against Daddy’s shoulder.

Blaine didn’t bother to argue with him as he settled them both on the couch with Dave. Kurt, hoping that meant that he had won, pulled the pacifier out of his mouth. After sitting quietly, rubbing his blanket against his nose and playing with Beau Bunny’s ears, he slowly slid his fingers into his mouth.

Blaine, who had been watching Kurt and trying not to laugh, did respond to that. “Out precious. Daddy said no sucking on your fingers.”

Dave wanted to roll his eyes and groan. He didn’t agree with Blaine about this, and Dave supposed that he was probably making things worse by not forcing Kurt to stop when Blaine wasn’t at home.

But Kurt liked sucking on his fingers. And although Dave hadn’t had a stuffed animal, he had sucked his thumb until he was in first grade. 

They had argued about this several times (when Kurt wasn’t there), and Blaine wouldn’t budge on it. Dave had even gone to the trouble of printing stuff off the Internet, showing Blaine everything he had found on finger sucking and teeth. 

Bottom line was, Kurt’s fingers weren’t going to mess up his teeth. He didn’t suck on them hard enough for it to be a concern. And they might make him sick, but they just needed to wash his hands more. 

It was no use. Blaine wasn’t going to budge. Deciding that he’d rather referee the fight now instead of waiting until Blaine was angry, Dave pulled Kurt’s fingers out of his mouth. 

“I can’t understand you when you talk with those in your mouth pumpkin. What movie do you want to watch?”

Dave managed to get both men focused on picking a film, and he quickly popped Kurt’s pacifier back in as the opening credits to The Sound of Music started. Watching it was a small price to pay for a night of peace.

Dave got his night of peace, but the argument picked up again the next morning. 

Kurt was by nature an early riser; he used to have that time to himself. Sometimes, he was still alone in the mornings, but Dave tried to get up with him now most days.

Kurt had objected to the loss at first, but he’d slowly grown used to it. It had gotten to the point that Kurt would act out on the mornings that Dave didn’t get up. It wasn’t a conscious decision, but Blaine had noticed a pattern.

They were both awake early Saturday morning. Lounging on the couch, Dave was trying to convince Kurt that it was time to eat breakfast. 

“I’m not hungry yet Papa,” Kurt said, rubbing his face against Dave’s tee shirt.

They had been up far too late the night before. Blaine and Kurt wanted to finish the movie, and it was almost midnight before they got into bed. Regardless, Kurt’s internal clock woke him up at 6:00. Like usual. But although he was awake, Kurt was still sleepy. 

So Dave cuddled with him on the couch. Kurt had wrapped his blanket around himself, and he was rubbing at Beau’s ears as they watched cartoons together.

As Kurt relaxed further, his head sliding down until it was resting in Dave’s lap, his right hand, clutching the edge of the blanket, had crept to his mouth. Dave watched as Kurt slipped his fingers into his mouth and gently stroked the tip of his nose with the silk lining of the blanket. 

And Dave knew he should tell Kurt no. It wasn’t fair to anyone, least of all Kurt, to send him mixed messages about what the rules were. But Kurt looked so little and sweet, and his eyelids were fluttering shut, and Dave just wanted to nap together on the couch. So he didn’t say anything, and they both drifted off to sleep.

A sleep from which they were pretty rudely awakened by Blaine several hours later. He had woken up and come out to the living room to see what they were doing. And he was not happy to see Kurt’s fingers in his mouth. This has been six months of arguing over something that Blaine really felt like shouldn’t be that big of a deal. It’s not like he denied Kurt a pacifier; he just needed to learn to listen and obey.

Not bothering to say anything this time, he walked over to the sleeping Kurt and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Kurt woke up with a little whine, blinking sleepily. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on.

Then Blaine swatted him sharply, twice, on the back of his right hand. “Daddy said not to suck on your fingers Kurt. You’re going to get a spanking if you don’t listen.”

Kurt, with an injured look at Blaine, wailed at that method of being woken up. Jerking his hand back from Daddy, he turned and buried his face against Papa, tucking both of his arms between their bodies where Daddy couldn’t get to them.

Dave glared at Blaine, his arms wrapping automatically around Kurt and rubbing his back comfortingly. “Shhh pumpkin. It’s okay,” he murmured.

“Can I see you in the kitchen” Blaine asked him, barely managing to keep a grip on his anger. 

Dave, knowing where this was going, figured that Kurt would be better off it he was calm before Papa left him. “In a minute. Do you mind going and starting the coffee?” he asked diplomatically.

Blaine, knowing when he was being handled, turned to walk to the kitchen. As he busied himself making coffee, Dave cuddled with Kurt, who was starting to tear up.

“I made Daddy mad,” Kurt told Dave.

Dave smiled at him, brushing hair away from his face, “Maybe,” he said, wanting to deny it. 

But he had seen Blaine’s face. He’d been pushed too far now. It had been too many times of trying to calmly talk Kurt into not doing something, and Dave was cursing the fact that he hadn’t backed Blaine up. Because Kurt was the one who ended up suffering when they disagreed.

“He wants to talk to you,” Kurt whispered, his hands slowly creeping toward his mouth again.

Dave nodded, gently pulling Kurt’s fingers away before they reached his lips. Fumbling in the drawer of the side table, he extracted a pacifier and handed it to Kurt.

“I don’t even know I’m doing it mostly,” Kurt told him, putting the pacifier in his mouth.

Dave nodded sympathetically but felt he should point something out. “You did last night though baby. Daddy told you no, and you thought maybe you’d won the argument.”

Kurt nodded slowly at that.

“I’m going to go talk to Daddy in the kitchen. Will you be okay out here by yourself now?” Dave waited for the nod, and then he stood up. As he started to walk away, Kurt grabbed his hand suddenly.

Dave smiled reassuringly at Kurt. “I’m just going to be in the kitchen with Daddy. Stay here and watch your cartoons.”

Kurt tugged at Dave’s hand, waiting until Papa sat next to him. “Am I gonna get a spanking?” he asked. Daddy was upset, and Kurt was contemplating running away to join the circus. Blaine spanked hard.

Dave thought about that for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. On one hand, his decision to not back Blaine up was part of what led to this. On the other, Blaine was being ridiculous about the entire thing. Making a decision, he responded.

“No pumpkin. Daddy’s not going to spank you. I promise.” Even if Blaine wanted to, Dave wasn’t going to let him. They needed to work this out; Dave had been far too willing to let it go rather than argue about it. 

Kurt looked at him, thinking, and then let go of his hand. “I’ll watch my cartoons now Papa.” 

Dave smiled at Kurt, cupping his cheek and giving him a kiss before he stood up. “That’s my good boy,” he told him. 

Turning toward the kitchen, Dave forced himself to go to talk to his other boyfriend. He felt like he was about to face a firing squad. 

What he found, was an extremely irritated man. Blaine was standing , resting his back against the corner cabinets, sipping a cup of coffee.

Dave didn’t say anything at first, opting to grab a cup for himself. Then, settling himself opposite Blaine, he waited.

It didn’t take long.

“It is not fair for you to undermine me like that,” Blaine told him.

Dave nodded at that. Blaine was right. “It’s not fair for you to unilaterally make decisions about rules,” he pointed out.

“It’s for his own good.”

“No,” Dave was starting to get irritated by this. “You have some weird hang-up about him sucking on his fingers. He’s not hurting anybody. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“He’ll get sick.”

“Between the vitamins, getting enough sleep, and the near-obsessive hand washing?” Dave asked skeptically. They took every precaution to prevent Kurt from getting sick. Mostly because even before Kurt had been little, he’d been a raging pain in the ass when he didn’t feel well.

“It’s not good for his teeth.”

“We already talked about that. Because of how he sucks his fingers, it’s not going to put any pressure on his teeth. It’s fine. So what’s your real problem with it?”

“It’s just gross,” Blaine finally admitted.

Dave gave him a look at that, “You changed his diaper last night Blaine. I’m pretty sure we can handle a little spit.”

Blaine fell silent at that. He knew that Dave was being reasonable, and that he was being the crazy parent. But he’d already told Kurt no, and he didn’t want to cave now.

“What’s Kurt going to think if I just change the rules?” 

Dave crossed the short distance to Blaine, caressing his shoulder gently. “Sweetheart, he’s not going to think anything. He’s just going to be excited that you’re letting this go, and he isn’t getting a spanking.”

Now Blaine felt guilty. “He really thought I was going to spank him?”

“You woke him up, which, I finally got him to take a nap without a fight, so thanks for that, and you smacked him because he’d been sucking on his fingers in his sleep. Of course he thinks he’s getting a spanking.”

Blaine stood up straight. He needed to go and tell Kurt that he was sorry.

He only got about two steps before Dave snagged his arm, “I told him you weren’t going to. And you’re not Blaine. You need to let this go. Now, are you going to tell Kurt that he can, or would you rather I do it?”

“I should,” Blaine hated this part. It didn’t happen often, but he had to go and acknowledge that he was wrong to Kurt. And although he knew it was ridiculous, and that Kurt didn’t expect it, Blaine was not comfortable with failing when Kurt put his trust in him.

“Alright. Why don’t I start making pancakes? I’ll call you both when they’re done.”

Blaine slowly walked out to the living room, where Kurt was sitting on the couch. He had a very nervous expression on his face, and he shrunk back against the cushions when he saw that it was just Daddy.

“Where’s Papa?” he asked, his voice just a little bit higher than normal. He really wanted Papa right now; he didn’t want a spanking.

“He’s making breakfast sweetpea. Come here,” Blaine sat down on the couch and pulled at a slightly resistant Kurt until he was sitting in his lap.

“Papa promised no spanking,” Kurt told him, still worried.

Blaine nodded, smoothing Kurt’s hair down. “He’s right. No spanking.” He sighed, “I was wrong.”

Kurt twisted, wanting to look at Blaine’s face closely. “About what?” he asked cautiously.

“You can suck your fingers. Daddy was being stubborn, and I’m sorry.”

“Really?” Kurt was excited, but skeptical. 

Blaine smiled at him, “Yes. I’m not thrilled that you’ve been disobeying me about it, but I shouldn’t have told you no to begin with.”

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, his arms wrapped around Daddy’s neck. “Thank you,” he said.

Blaine nodded, hugging Kurt and rubbing his back gently. “What cartoons are we watching?” he asked quietly, after a minute of sitting together.

“Charlie and Lola. Papa won’t let me watch the news,” Kurt pouted, wiggling so that he was sitting next to Daddy. Resting his head against Blaine’s shoulder, he slowly slipped his hand up to his mouth, relaxing when Blaine didn’t reprimand him.

“Papa’s right. You’re too little for the news,” Blaine gave Kurt a hug, and the two men cuddled together with Beau, waiting for pancakes.


End file.
